In these games
by Ivy Everscence
Summary: Scarlett Tuscani is chosen to fight for her life to represent district 10. When she gets to the arena she meets Cato and instantly falls in love. Although she knows this can never be, she wants to try. Can they both get out alvive or will the games ruin them and their love.


I stood in the crowd with the other girls, today was reaping day for the 74th annual hunger games. Everyone was whispering, the buzzing filling the air. I looked up to the sky, silently praying that it wouldn't be me that was chosen. Bum! Bum! Bum! Jazz, the woman who would be picking the tributes tapped on the microphone. This year she was dressed in a blue dress that hugged her waist and ended just under her butt. The ruffles on her shirt were all different hues, making her look like a painting. Her wig was electric blue, only reaching down to the nape of her neck and curling up about an inch. As usual she was wearing too much makeup, Her powder white skin had blue sequins matching the ones off the ends of her inch long eyelashes. The lipstick she wore matched her dress, two different shades of blue, one for each lip.

Her voice rippled through the stadium, piercing the air like a knife. "Ladies and gentlemen" she began "It is time to choose one brave young man and one brave young woman to represent district 10 in the 74th annual Hunger Games!" she smiled and continued on with her speech. "Whoever is chosen will have the honour of going to the capitol and representing their district!" I rolled my eyes, _Some honour_, I thought. ''I bet you're all very excited, but first we have a very special film for you, brought to you from the capital itself." As she screen is unrolled and the film turened on I tune out, all it does is waste time talking about how the capital saved us from war. The film is shown every year and every year Jazz acts like it's a big deal, not realizing that no one cares.

The film ends and Jazz claps, giggling like a little girl, "Who doesn't just love that movie!" she exclaims. I smirk as I think to myself, I_ don't, and I'm not sure anyone else does either_. She smoothed out her skirt and smiled, "Well, on to the fun stuff!" she reached into the bowl with the girls names listed "This year our tribute for district ten will be..." I closed my eyes and prayed that it wouldn't be me. Jazz opened the paper and smiled, "Scarlett Tuscani." The silence rang in my ears, as everything went numb. My impulses kicked in as I walked to the stage. But I couldn't hear or feel anything, everything was buzzing, ringing, resounding in my head as I heard Jazz say my name over and over, my death sentence.

I didn't wake from my trance untill Jazz placed her hand on my shoulder, "Ladies and gentlemen our tribute from district 10, Scarlett Tuscani!" She giggled and whispered into my ear, "wave to the crowd darling." I lifted my hand and waved almost robotically, tears forming in the corner of my eyes, I fought them back, every instinct in my body screamed, YOU. WILL. NOT. CRY. Instead I put on my best game face, determined to be strong for my family and friends. "My, my, my what excitement!" Jazz squealed as she pulled out the name of the boy tribute, "Anthoni Suriline" I didn't know him. He was just a name on the paper, it made it easier to think that I might have to kill him if I didn't know him. _Oh NO! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!_ i thought, a scrawny little twelve year old stepped onto the stage, trembling. His mousy brown hair and his baggy clothes made him look smaller than he already was. _I panicked theres no way I can even think of killing this kid!_ He didn't deserve this death, he had so much life left in him. I looked out into the crowd, hoping against all odds for a volunteer. When there was none, I sighed. Jazz smiled brightly, "Now, shake hands." The little boy reached out, he looked so afraid, as if I might eat him. I shook his hand and he quickly pulled his away, looking up at me with his scared little eyes. Jazz took our hands in hers and held them up. "District 10, your tributes!"


End file.
